The present invention relates to a process for improving the durability of, and/or stabilizing, microbially perishable products, to a process adjuvant for implementing this process, and also to the use of the process adjuvant for impacting the surfaces of microbially perishable products and or their environment.
Industrially processed foodstuffs, animal feeds, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals and other products which are susceptible to microbial spoilage must keep for a certain period of time, which is not too short, in order, following transport and marketing by the usual routes, to reach the consumer in unspoiled condition. In addition to this, the consumer does not expect the product he has bought to perish immediately after purchase but, on the contrary, that it will be possible to keep it in storage for some days or weeks, depending on the product.
Without being treated, most foodstuffs and animal feeds would perish within a few days since fingi and/or bacteria would be able to multiply in an unhindered manner, at best restricted by refrigeration, on a nutrient medium which was ideal for them. Typical examples are the spoilage of bread by moulds, e.g. Aspergillus niger, of meat products (e.g. sausage) by enterobacteria or lactobacilli and the contamination of poultry by salmonellas, among many others. Since fungi, including yeast and/or their spores, and also Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria, are ubiquitous wherever a sterile environment has not been created by special procedures which are expensive and not applicable industrially for economic reasons, suitable countermeasures have to be taken.
Conventionally, therefore, foodstuffs, animal feeds, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, paints, paper and celluloses and other perishable products are preserved using preservatives which, according to the Codex Alimentarius List of the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO/WHO Food Standard Programme) are listed, as xe2x80x9csynthetic preservativesxe2x80x9d, in Division 3 Food Additives Preservatives 3.73 and mainly employed in the form of single chemical substances or combinations of these substances.
The preservatives which are included in the abovementioned list possess bacteijostatic and/or fungistatic activity and substantially improve dura-bility. However, they are rejected by many consumers since their effects on the health of the consumer are not known aiid/or harmful- iifluences cannot be excluded, in particular in association with repeated intake over a long period of time.
A particular disadvantage of these preservatives is that they are added to the foodstuff regularly. As a result, relatively high concentrations of these preservatives also enter the human body during consumption. The reactions in the form of allergic diseases which are seen much more frequently nowadays are the consequence.
An alternative to preservation by adding synthetic preservatives is thermal inactivation of microorganisms, for example by pasteurization. Pasteurization means a thermal treatment at from 70 to 85xc2x0 C. for an exposure time of from 30 to 120 minutes.
While pasteurization substantially improves the durability of products which have been treated in this way, it is nevertheless technically elaborate and consumes a very large amount of energy. Over and above this, the viability of spores is often either not impaired or only impaired to a very limited extent. Furthermore, pasteurization is not applicable to temperature-sensitive products or leads to a not inconsiderable loss of quality, since the xe2x80x9cdegree of freshnessxe2x80x9d of the pasteurized product declines, at the very latest, as a result of the second thermization (up to 85xc2x0 C.) which is often required. In addition, it is precisely the valuable constituents of foodstuffs, cosmetics or pharmaceuticals, for example vitamins, amino acids and many pharmaceutical active compounds, which are thermolabile, so that thermal treatment under the customary conditions of pasteurization is out of the question.
Another possibility for improving durability is to pack the product which is endangered by spoilage under nitrogen or CO2 in an airtight manner, or to supply it in vacuum packs as is the case, for example, with ground coffee. However, these processes are expensive and elaborate and therefore not applicable to many foodstuffs.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a process for improving the durability of, and/or stabilizing, microbially perishable products, in which, during the process for preparing, processing or packaging the products, their surfaces and/or their environment, in particular the environmental air and/or the surfaces of the utensils or other materials which come directly or indirectly into contact with the products, are impacted with one or more process adjuvants. By these means, it is intended, in particular, to make it possible to improve the durability of, and stabilize, foodstuffs, animal feeds, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals and other products which are endangered by spoilage without having to mix synthetic preservatives into these treated substances or use pasteurization at temperatures of from 70 to 85xc2x0 C. The intention is also to achieve a reduction in the quantity of the gents employed for the improvement in durability and the stabilization.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a process adjuvant which comprises at least one microbicidally active flavouring substance, preferably at least two flavouring substances.
The invention furthermore relates to a process adjuvant which is characterized in that it comprises at least one microbicidally active flavouring substance, preferably at least two flavouring substances.
Finally the present invention also relates to the use of the process adjuvant for impacting the surfaces of microbially perishable products and/or their environment for the purpose of spreading, lubricating, emulsifying, separating, cleansing, spraying, nebulizing, gasifying and cutting.
The flavouring substances which are contained in the novel process adjuvants are exclusively natural or identical-to-nature flavouring substances which are recognized, under FEMA, as being safe (GRASxe2x80x94generally recognized as safe). The aforementioned list is the FEMA GRAS Flavouring Substances List GRAS 3-16 Nos. 2001-3834 (as of 1993), which lists natural and identical-to-nature flavouring substances which are authorized by the American Public Health Authority FDA for use in foodstuffs (FDA Regulation 21 CFR 172.515 for identical-to-nature flavouring substances (Synthetic Flavouring Substances and Adjuvants) and FDA Regulation 21 CFR 182.20 for natural flavouring substances (Natural Flavouring Substances and Adjuvants). Flavouring substances which meet these FDA standards can be employed in a xe2x80x9cquantum satisxe2x80x9d manner, i.e. they may be present in the foodstuff up to the highest concentration at which they still do not impair the smell or taste of the foodstuff to which they have been added. The flavouring substances listed under FEMA coincide, to a large extent, with the substances contained in the corresponding European standard COE.
According to the invention, the flavouring substances classified as xe2x80x9cNAT4xe2x80x9d according to Article V of European Community Directive Flavourings (22.06.88) may also be used provided that they are regarded as being safe in accordance with the abovementioned FEMA GRAS list. NAT4 substances are substances which can be declared to be identical-to-nature-under certain conditions, for example when the substances are employed in combination with, and as a constituent of, a natural or identical-to-nature flavouring substance.
The particular advantage of the novel process adjuvants is that, owing to their constituents being listed in the FEMA GRAS list and being recognized by the U.S. Public Health Authority FDA, which is probably the most critical health authority of all, as being harmless, they can readily be added to foodstuffs in the xe2x80x9cquantum satisxe2x80x9d concentration range.
A further particular advantage is that the process adjuvants do not affect the taste and smell of the treated products.
The novel process adjuvants are employed, for example, in the form of lubricants, emulsifiers, washing agents, sprays, nebulizing agents, gas-phase-active agents, heat-transferring agents and also cutting agents or separating agents. The process adjuvants may also be employed as additives which are included in the said agents.
It is important for the invention that the process adjuvants are not added to the foodstuffs or mixed with them. Rather, it is only the surfaces or cut surfaces of the foodstuffs which are impacted with the process adjuvants. This can take place by the foodstuff surfaces or cut surfaces being impacted directly with the process adjuvants. However, it is also possible to treat the surfaces of utensils, production machines, packaging equipment, transport equipment, packaging materials and the environmental air with the process adjuvant.
It is surprising, according to the invention, that the microbicidal effect of the process adjuvants is seen even when low concentrations are used. Only from 0.01 to 5 g, preferably from 0.05 to 1 g per kg of foodstuff is used when the process adjuvants are impacted. In a preferred embodiment, 0.01 to 1.0 g/kg of process adjuvant per food stuff is used, more preferred 0.01 to 0.5 g/kg, and most preferably 0.05 to 0.5 g/kg. When they are used for the environmental air, only from 0.001 to 10 g are employed, for example, per M3 of air. Indeed, only from 0.000001 g to 0.1 g/cm2 of surface is used for the surfaces of utensils.
When these concentrations are adhered to, the detectable quantities in the foodstuffs are only about 0.001% by weight. By contrast, from 0.1 to 3% by weight of preservative is regularly present in the foodstuffs in accordance with the state of the art. Despite these extremely low concentrations, it is surprising, according to the invention, that an extension of the durability of up to 50% can be achieved as compared with conventionally preserved foodstuffs.
It is particularly to be emphasized, and astonishing, that even 0.001% by weight of a process adjuvant applied indirectly to foodstuffs, is sufficient to stabilize and/or improve durability while at the same time increasing product quality.
This effect is all the more surprising in that the time over which the flavouring substances employed in accordance with the invention exert their microbicidal effect is less than 24 hours, preferably less than 12 hours. It is very particularly preferred to select process adjuvants and concentrations such that the time for the microbicidal effect is less than 1 hour, preferably less than 15 minutes.
In contrast to this, the aim of the conventional preservatives is to be active in the foodstuff for as long as possible, i.e. over weeks and months. Despite the very short time during which the process adjuvants employed in accordance with the invention exert their effect, the durability is significantly increased as compared with that of foodstuffs which have been treated in accordance with the state of the art with conventional preservatives or preservation processes.
The novel process adjuvant comprises flavouring substances which are selected from the group of the alcohols, aldehydes, phenols, acetates, acids, esters, terpenes, acetals, and their physiologically tolerated salts, ethereal oils and plant extracts.
Preferred embodiments of the novel process adjuvants comprise one or more flavouring substances selected from one or more of the following groups:
I. Alcohols
Acetoin (acetylmethylcarbinol), ethyl alcohol (ethanol), propyl alcohol (1-propanol), isopropyl alcohol (2-propanol, isopropanol), propylene glycol, glycerol, benzyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol (n-propylcarbinol), iso-butyl alcohol (2-methyl-1 propanol), hexyl alcohol (hexanol), L-menthol, octyl alcohol (n-octanol), phenyl ethyl alcohol (2-phenylethanol), cinnamyl alcohol (3-phenyl-2-propen-1-ol), a-methylbenzyl alcohol (1-phenylethanol), heptyl alcohol (heptanol), n-amyl alcohol (1-pentanol), iso-amyl alcohol (3-methyl-1-butanol), anise alcohol (4-methoxybenzyl alcohol, p-anise alcohol), citronellol, n-decyl alcohol (n-decanol), geraniol, b-hexenol (3-hexenol), hydrocinnamyl alcohol (3-phenyl-1-propanol), lauryl alcohol (dodecanol), linalool, nerolidol, nonadienol (2,6-nonadien-1-ol), nonyl alcohol (1-nonanol), rhodinol, terpineol, borneol, clineol (eucalyptol), anisole, cuminyl alcohol (cuminol), 1-phenyl-1-propanol, 10-undecen-1-ol and 1-hexadecanol.
II. Aldehydes
Acetylaldehyde, anisaldehyde, benzaldehyde, iso-butyl aldehyde (methyl-l-propanal), citral, citronellal, n-caproaldehyde (n-decanal), ethyl vanillin, fufurol, heliotropin (piperonal), heptyl aldehyde, (heptanal), hexyl-aldehyde (hexanal), 2-hexenal (xcex2-propylacrolein), hydrocinnamaldehyde (3 phenyl-1-propanal), lauryl aldehyde (dodecanal), nonyl aldehyde (n-nonanal), octyl aldhehyde (n-octanal), phenylacetaldehyde (1-oxo-2-phenylethane), propionaldehyde (propanal), vanillin, cinnamaldehyde (3-phenylpropenal), perillaldehyde and cuminaldehyde.
III. Phenols
Thymol, methyleugenol, acetyleugenol, safrole, eugenol, isoeugenol, anethole, phenol, methyl chavicol (estragole; 3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-propene), carvacrol, xcex1-bisabolol, fomnesol, anisole, (methoxybenzene) and propenylguaethol (5-propenyl-2-ethoxyphenol).
IV. Acetates
Isoamyl acetate (3-methyl-1-butyl acetate), benzyl acetate, benzylphenyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, cinnamyl acetate (3-phenylpropenyl acetate), citronellyl acetate, ethyl acetate, eugenol acetate, (acetyleugenol), geranyl acetate, hexyl acetate (hex anyl ethanoate), hydrocinnamyl acetate (3-phenylpropyl acetate), linalyl acetate, octyl acetate, phenylethyl acetate, terpinyl acetate, triacetin (glyceryl triacetate), potassium acetate, sodium acetate, and calcium acetate.
V. Acids and/or Their Physioloaically Tolerated Salts
Acetic acid, aconitic acid, adipic acid, formic acid, malic acid (1-hydroxysuccinic acid), caproic acid, hydrocinnamic acid, (3-phenyl-1-propionic acid), pelargonic acid (nonanoic acid), lactic acid (2-hydroxypropionic acid), phenoxyacetic acid (glycolic acid phenyl ether), phenylacetic acid (a-toluic acid), valeric acid (pentanoic acid), isovaleric acid (3-methylbutanoic acid), cinnamic acid (3-phenylpropenoic acid), citric acid, mandelic acid (hydroxyphenylacetic acid), tartaric acid (2,3-dihydroxybutanoic diacid; 2,3-dihydroxysuccinic acid), fumaric acid, and tannic acid.
VI. Esters
Allicin.
VII. Terpenes
Camphor, limonene and)i-caryophyRene.
VIII. Acetals
Acetal, acetaldehyde dibutyl acetal, acetaldellyde dipropyl acetal, acetaldehyde phenethylpropyl acetal, cinnamaldehyde ethylene glycol acetal, decanal dimethyl acetal, heptanal dimethyl acetal, heptanal glyceryl acetal and benzaldehyde propylene glycol acetal.
IX. Polyphenol
X. Ethereal Oils and/or Alcoholic or Glycolic Extracts, or Extracts Which are Obtained by CO2 High-pressure Processes, from the Plants Listed Below:
a) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of alcohols:
balm, coriander, cardamom, eucalyptus;
b) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of aldehydes:
Eucalyptus citriodora, cinnamon, lemon, lemongrass, balm, citronella, lime and orange;
c) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of phenols:
oreganum, thyme, rosemary, orange, carnation, fennel, camphor, tangerine, anise, cascarilla, tarragon and allspice;
d) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of acetates:
lavender;
e) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of esters:
mustard, onion and garlic;
f) Oils or extracts containing a high proportion of terpenes:
pepper, Seville orange, caraway, dill, lemon, peppermint and nutmeg.
Isopropanol and ethanol are not used if the process adjuvant comprises only one of the said flavouring substances. Surprisingly, it has been found that a combination of at least two of the given flavouring substances has a far greater effect than that produced by one single substance.
Most of the flavouring substances listed in the GRAS FEMA list are not water-soluble, i.e. they are hydrophobic. If they are employed in foodstuffs which primarily contain fat, they can be used directly without solvents owing to their lypophilic character. However, the proportion of lypophilic foodstuffs is relatively small. In order to ensure that they can exert their effect in foodstuffs, animal feeds, cosmetics or pharmaceuticals which are in the main hydrophilic, they are preferably employed in combination with a water-soluble solubilizer. In order to do justice to the claim of this inventionxe2x80x94to make available process adjuvants which are harmless from the point of healthxe2x80x94use is made exclusively of solubilizer-flavouring substances, e.g. alcohols, which are authorized for food stuffs.
The process adjuvants are used undiluted and/or in water-soluble dilutions with water and/or solvents (e.g. alcohols) which are authorized for food stuffs and/or in fat-soluble dilutions with vegetable (fatty) oils.
In the novel process adjuvants, use can be made, for example, of readily water-soluble alcohols, preferably in concentrations of from 0.1 to 99% by weight, based on the process adjuvant, in combination with other flavouring substances. In a preferred embodiment, the process adjuvant comprises a GRAS flavoring compound that is an alcohol, and an additional different GRAS flavoring compound. Preferably, the additional GRAS flavoring compound is at least 0.001% by weight of the processing adjuvant, more preferably at least 0.01% by weight, and most preferably at least 0.05% by weight. The novel process adjuvants preferably comprise less than 50% by weight of ethanol, isopropanol or benzyl alcohol, or of a mixture of these compounds. It is particularly preferred if the proportion of the said alcohols is less than 30% by weight, in particular less than 20% by weight. Provided process adjuvants are employed which comprise benzyl alcohol and at least one further flavouring substance, the proportion of benzyl alcohol can also be more than 50% by weight. Surprisingly, the process adjuvants which comprise, for example, only 20% by weight of ethanol or isopropanol in combination with flavour aldehydes and flavour phenols in concentrations which are in the per 1000 range possess a very powerful fungicidal and bactericidal effect; even process adjuvants which comprise 1% by weight of the said water-soluble alcohols in combination with less than 3% of flavour aldehyde and flavour phenol exhibit a 70 to 100% microbicidal effect.
From the above, it follows that the novel process adjuvants possess surprising microbicidal effects in the production environment or in the production process environment.
In this context, preference is given to using the process adjuvants for producing foodstuffs, animal feeds, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, paints, paper and/or cellulose.
In particularly preferred embodiments, the process adjuvants are used for improving the durability of, and stabilizing, foodstuffs selected from the following group: bread, baked goods, baking agents, baking powders, blancmange powders, beverages, dietetic foodstuffs, essences, delicatessen foodstuffs, fish and fish products, potatoes and products based on potatoes, spices, flour, margarine, fruit and vegetables and products based on fruit and vegetables, pickled foodstuffs, starch products, confectionery, soups, pastas, meat and meat products, milk, dairy and cheese products, poultry and poultry products, oils, fat and oil-containing or fat-containing products.
The novel process adjuvant exerts its effect in the environment of the product, for example a foodstuff or animal feed, which is susceptible to spoilage, eg. on machine parts which are in contact with the product to be worked or processed, or in the air. As a result of direct contact with the surface of the product susceptible to spoilage, they also exert their effect there, i.e. they display their effect on the surface or, when penetrating into the product, in the latter itself.
The particular advantage of the novel process adjuvant is, therefore, that on the one hand it decontaminates in a dependable manner, with its activity against Gram-positive and Gram-negativc ba,teria, fungi, including yeast, and viruses having been proved, while, on the other hand, it does not constitute any danger for the consumer of the foodstuff since it is completely harmless to this consumer and does not possess any microbicidal, technological after effect in the foodstuff, since the microbicidal activity relates to the production environment, which is freed from contaminating microorganisms by the novel measures.
The novel process adjuvant can be a lubricant which is used simultaneously for lubrication, for decontamination of the lubricated parts and consequently, indirectly, for stabilizing the durability of the products which are in contact with these parts.
According to the invention, the process adjuvant can also be an emulsifier, a separating agent or a cleansing agent. Such agents are used for emulsification and/or cleansing and consequently also for decontaminating surfaces, articles, machines, equipment, utensils, cutting surfaces and cutting devices, transport devices and the like. The adjuvant can furthermore be used for decontaminating and cleansing foodstuffs, raw materials, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, paints, paper, cellulose, livestock, poultry, fish and garbage.
In addition to this, the novel process adjuvant can be a spray. Such a spray enables the decontaminating active compounds to be finely distributed on all machine parts, transport devices, cutting devices, working surfaces, etc., and can simultaneously result in foodstuffs which are packed immediately after the cutting or separating procedure and/or packaging/portioning procedure being stored in a climate which possesses decontaminating and/or durability-stabilizing properties as the result of enclosed spray. In addition to this, nebulizable or sprayable embodiments are very economical owing to the comparatively small amounts required.
The spray can also be blown or sprayed/nebulized into and/or onto packaging, for example packets, cartons or the like, in order thereby to preserve the product which is packed therein for a longer period.
The sprays can also be nebulized in the production environment (surroundings, refrigeration, ventilation, fresh air) at hygienic weak spots (e.g. cooling sections), in order thereby to reduce the number of organisms without the personnel operating in this environment being harmed.
The process adjuvants may also be employed for spraying onto foodstuff surfaces or cut surfaces in order to eliminate or reduce the spoilage causing agents which are present on the foodstuffs.
Furthermore, these sprays can be employed in transport equipment, stores and coldrooms, and the like.
The process adjuvant may also be employed by dipping the foodstuff, packaging materials, all machine parts, transport devices, cutting devices, working surfaces, etc., into the process adjuvant.
In a further embodiment, the novel process adjuvant is a gas-phase active agent which is used for active decontamination and/or deodorizing in the gas phase in systems, such as packages, waste systems, container systems, transport spaces, storage spaces and the like, which are more or less closed. The packed goods, which are contained, transported or stored in the container, as well as the air and the particular environment, profit from the effect of the gas-phase agent.
The novel process adjuvant has also proved to be a good heat transferring agent. By heat-transferring agents are meant cooling agents, heating agents and warming agents which can be used as decontaminating additives in circulating circulatory systems of liquid cooling systems, heating systems and warming systems. In this context, they are added to aqueous or oily systems to prevent the growth of microorganisms in the liquids in order, for example, to prevent contamination occurring in association with the leakage of refrigeration systems.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the novel process adjuvant is a cutting agent or separating agent for cutting knives and/or cutting devices of every kind and for all perishable products which are to be cut, in order to prevent contamination of the cutting sites.
In the foodstuffs industry, contaminations with Gram-negative or Gram-positive pathogens, moulds, yeasts and other possible spoilage-causing agents often occur at the cutting sites or separation sites of foodstuffs, which contaminations can impair, sometimes substantially, the durability of the cut or separated products and consequent cause both economic damage and damage to health. The contaminations are introduced by raw materials, product/raw material residues and personnel and also by machine parts or operationally associated processes or by the air.
Conventionally, therefore, the cut or separated foodstuffs, or the foodstuffs which are to be cut or separated, are still either pasteurized or treated technically in order to decontaminate them, and thereby preserve them, or are treated with preservatives. However, as already mentioned above, a thermal treatment is not possible or admissible in every case and can lead to a diminution in the quality of the product in some circumstances.
A flanking measure for improving the durability of foodstuffs is the purification or even disinfection of the environment using chemical disinfectants which are subject to the biocide regulation. These substances are more or less poisonous and should not be transferred to foodstuffs. However, chemical disinfection is a discontinuous measure which can, in practice, only be applied to machine parts and to the environment at particular times during production and after whose implementation it is subsequently necessary to flush with water in order to remove the residual substances. Correspondingly, the direct and permanent elimination of spoilage-causing agents is not ensured.
For this reason, attempts have been made in the state of the art to optimize machine hygiene by improving cleaning ability or by means of installations for generating or maintaining pure or organism-deficient or organism-free air. However, experience has shown that this has either not brought about an increased durability of cut or separated foodstuffs or is economically no longer justifiable or cannot be put into practice in a reliable manner.
An example from the sliced bread industry demonstrates that the durability of sliced bread is substantially reduced, in comparison with whole bread, by the cutting or separating of bread varieties such as whole dough bread, wholemeal bread, white bread, mixed bread or toast bread and then packing it. Depending on the bread variety, the durability is between 2 and 5 days. As a result of the subsequent thermal treatment (pasteurization in ovens or microwave appliances at a core temperature of from 60 to 90xc2x0 C.) which is usually carried out nowadays, the durability of bread is normally extended to from 4 to approx. 20 days when using normal vapour-permeabie polyethylene bag wrappings. Owing to their lower vapour permeability, other films, for example made of polypropylene, which, however, are substantially more expensive, can achieve a longer durability. Synthetic polyester wrappings enclosing an introduced nitro-gen-containing atmosphere result in even longer durability. However, all these measures are either very costly or can only be employed for expensive special products and special markets and sometimes lead to substantial losses in the quality of the sliced bread, for example as the result of condensate formation in the bread bag, as the result of a bread consistency which is too soft, or as the result of premature drying out. None of these measures solves the real causes of the contamination by the cutting or separating process, which process, by means of the cutting device, for example the cutting blades, introduces both the possible spoilage-causing agents which are present in the environment, and those which are present in a product or on the machine, into the foodstuff and distribute them therein.
Either mineral compositions, which are no longer permitted in many countries, or vegetable cutting oils, which are often already contaminated themselves, i.e. polluted with bacteria, are customarily employed as cutting agents or separating agents. See, for example, G. Schuster: Investigations on mould contamination of sliced bread, Bxc3xa4cker and Konditor [Baker and Confectioner] 27(11), pp. 345-347; G. Spicher: Die Quellen der direkten Kontamination des Brotes mit Schimmelpilzen; Das Schneidxc3x6l als Faktor der Schimmelkontamination; [The sources of direct contamination of bread with moulds; cutting oil as a factor in mould contamination]; Getreide, Mehl und Brot [Cereals, flour and bread] 32(4), pp.91-94.
There is, therefore, a pressing need, which is satisified by the novel cutting agent or separating agent, for a cutting agent or separating agent which enables the machine parts which are in contact with the foodstuff to be decontaminated during the cutting process and thereby achieves an improved durability of the cut material.
The novel cutting agent or separating agent can be employed wherever cutting or separating is taking place on an industrial scale and the material which is being cut can be subject to spoilage by bacteria or fungi or contamination with viruses. While this applies to celluloses and paper, for example, it also applies, in particular, to foodstuffs and animal feeds.
In a preferred embodiment, the novel process adjuvant is suitable for cutting or separating bread, baked goods, fish and fish products, potatoes and products based on potatoes, fruit and vegetable and products based on fruit and vegetable, confectionary, starch products, pastas, meat and meat products, cheese products, poultry and poultry products.
If the novel process adjuvant is a cutting agent or separating agent (for example for cutting bread), this agent can then be prepared on a customary vegetable oil/fat/wax basis while adding microbicidal process adjuvants which are based on flavouring substances. The cutting agent or separating agent (for example for use in the meat products industry) can preferably, according to the invention, consist exclusively of one or more flavouring substances.
Natural emulsifiers, for example lecithins at a concentration of from 1 to 25% by weight, can be added to the vegetable oils, vegetable waxes and vegetable fats, in correspondence with the state of the art. Examples of emulsifiers are lecithins, citric acid monoglycerides, diacetyl tartaric acid, N-acetylphospha-tidylethanolamine, phosphatidyliniositol, phosphatidylserine, phosphatidic acids and phosphatidylcholine. However, if the novel cutting agent or separating agent is prepared as a water-based emulsion, vegetable oils, vegetable fats and vegetable waxes having unsaturated and saturated C16-C18 fatty acids, which also have a viscosity of from about 10 mPas (20xc2x0 C.) to about 500 mPas (20xc2x0 C.), are then used.
After having been mixed with water in a ratio of from 1:1 to 1:40, the cutting/separating agent, which has been assembled, for example, from the abovementioned fatty acids or oils and emulsifiers, can then be used as a cutting emulsion or separating emulsion (milk).
In practice, the novel cutting agent or separating agent is applied at least to the machine parts which are in contact with the material which is being cut in order to decontaminate these parts. Based on experience, the agents are employed in doses of 1-20 g/kg of foodstuff, with the dose depending on the cutting or separating device used and the material being cut.
The cutting/separating agents are usually applied to the cutting or separating devices, for example sprayed onto circular dish wheel cutting machines when slicing bread, which are then used to cut sliced bread, for example. According to the invention, parts of the cutting devices, for example circular dish knives, band slicers (rotating band-saws), electrical or mechanical knives or knife devices, electrical or mechanical saws or sawing devices, and electrical or mechanical chain saws or devices, are wetted in this context such that the cutting or separating agent can exert a decontaminating or microbicidal effect on the corresponding machine part and also on the suiface which results from the cutting or separating.
The advantageous effect of the novel cutting/separating agents is expressed in an extended durability of the material which is being cut, for example sliced bread. It is based, not least, on the fact that the cutting and separating agent penetrates the surface of the material which is being cut and also decontaminates the deeper layers of the cut foodstuff, specifically using the flavouring substances contained in the cutting oil.
In addition to this, the flavouring substances described here also exert a microbicidal effect in the vapour phase, since most flavouring substances volatilize readily. They therefore exert their effect in the so-called environment of the foodstuff, for example in packaging the foodstuff, when the latter is packed, for example, in a film wrapping after the cutting process.
This process of decontaminating the cut material after the actual cutting procedure can be supported by a mild thermal aftertreatment of the foodstuff without the latter losing any quality in its packaging. Thus, after having been sliced, bread, for example, is packed in polyethylene films and then brought, for example by means of microwave treatment, within from 10 seconds to 5 minutes, to a core temperature of between 30xc2x0 and 50xc2x0 C., or treated thermally for up to 1 hour at a core temperature of from 30xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 C., which reinforces the decontaminating effect of the cutting or separating agent.
The advantageous effect of the cutting/separating agents can in some cases be substantially increased if the application and cutting or separating techniques are improved, or freshly developed, such that the foodstuff is intensely wetted with cutting or separating agent. For example, in experiments on bread slicing, the circular dish cutting blade was provided with separate slot guides and grooves, thereby rendering possible a more thorough and intense application of cutting or separating agent.